


Rejection

by SLUSH_IE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BEFORE THE AUDIO LEAK EVEN, F/M, I SWEAR I WROTE THIS BEFORE TOGETHER FOREVER, Rejection, Together forever, proposal, steven isn’t mentally stable oh fu—
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Steven wants to be apart of Connie’s future.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I wrote this literally a DAY before the audio from Together Forever got leaked and I really wish this was how the entire proposal went down—

Connie stared at the ring he held before her. Her face was...a mixture of emotions. Shocked...sad...confused.

"Steven..." she started.

"Connie, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" He was beaming.

"Steven, I..."

"We could leave Beach City, maybe even Delmarva, and be happy! We wouldn't have to worry about anything, or deal with the horrible things that have happened! I want to marry you!"

She couldn't get the words out, but her face said it all.

"Connie? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "You realize...you have to be 18 or older to get married?"

"I'm almost 18."

"And I'm 16!" She burst out. His face looked hurt. Hers did too. "Steven, I love you. I really do. But...this...is too much. I'm not ready for this."

"This...isn't how it works, is it?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "I messed everything up, didn't I? I shouldn't have..."

As he panicked, his skin started to glow pink. Connie reached forward. "Steven...you aren't in a good place right now. I can tell. For...this to work, for a healthy relationship...you have to be healthy."

"But I am!"

"That's not what I mean."

Silence. They both tried to take in what had happened. This wasn't how Steven had planned it at all.

"When you're doing good...and I'm ready...we can try something," She teared up. "I love you...so much, but...this can't happen right now."

She pulled him in for a hug. He barely hugged back. All he could do was mumble "I'm sorry" into her hair.

" _I'm_ sorry," she told him. "It hurts to see you like this. Please take care of yourself. That's all I want.”

He slowly nodded, and finally put his arms around her.

It'd take a lot of work, patience, and care...but they could do this. He could do this.

Just take it slow.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes I promise this is the last one for today lmao


End file.
